


Снег в июле

by Akitosan, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Чтобы написать и отправить смс Цубаки у Куро ушла целая неделя особенно болезненной прокрастинации.
Relationships: Tsubaki & Kuro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Снег в июле

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Почему так геморно набирать простой текст на телефоне? Впрочем, еще затруднительнее нажать на «отправить».

«Я действительно никогда прежде о тебе не слышал. Может, познакомимся поближе?»

А потом Куро ждал (хотя и находился в полной уверенности, что ответа не будет вовсе), нервно грыз чипсы, да еще сон никак не шел.

Прошел час, прежде чем телефон ожил: «Тогда с нетерпением жду старшего брата с восьми до восьми пятнадцати в суши-баре с девяностопроцентной скидкой. P.S. Не опаздывай, иначе я решу, что ты пошутил».

Куро настолько воодушевился самим фактом, что не сразу понял, насколько это послание расплывчато и туманно.

«А что за бар? Название, адрес? А то геморно это все узнавать».

Ноль реакции. Куро на всякий случай написал еще раз, но ответа не появилось все равно. Цубаки был слишком нежным цветочком, чтобы облегчить жизнь ненавистному брату.

«Может не идти? — подумал Куро. — Потому что: а куда, собственно, идти?»

Чтобы написать и отправить смс Цубаки, у Куро ушла целая неделя особенно болезненной прокрастинации. И то, что он это сделал, а не отложил еще на неделю, было заслугой Махиру, нудевшего над ухом: «Ты уже написал? Помочь тебе составить такой текст, чтобы он откликнулся? Я буду рядом, не волнуйся. Я буду держать тебя за руку!»

И вот, когда контакт состоялся, Махиру снова спас положение.

— Скидка 90%? Сейчас посмотрим рекламные объявления и прикинем, где он может быть. Нужно обязательно сходить, а то он такой несчастный.

— Несчастный?

Цубаки выглядел помешанным, злобно-веселым, печальным, но никак не несчастным. Ему явно было в радость делать вещи, внушающие страх.

«Как и сэнсэю».

Махиру уже листал в своем телефоне рекламу суши-баров в поисках искомой скидки.

— Конечно, несчастный. Счастливые войну с собратьями не развязывают. Несчастный и одинокий.

Тогда Куро еще подумал, что, возможно, Махиру стоило дать Цубаки имя и «осчастливить» его. И они бы сейчас все жили вместе в этом доме.

Но вот стало бы кому-то из них легче на душе?

***

В восемь ноль пять они зашли в последний по списку суши-бар. Цубаки был там один, без свиты. Это, конечно, ничего не значило. Любой из присутствующих людей мог оказаться его порождением.

При виде них он улыбнулся. Совсем не весело.

— У нас будет свидание втроем, дорогой брат?

— Он будет молчать, — сказал Куро.

— Я буду молчать, — подтвердил Махиру. — Могу угостить тебя чем-нибудь. Хочешь?

Цубаки покачал головой.

— Нет, я здесь исключительно ради духовной пищи.

Куро сел рядом с ним и потерял еще пару минут — не мог придумать, как начать разговор по существу. Заговорить о сэнсэе? Но это больная тема для них обоих. Спросить, что им движет и как можно поправить непоправимое? А может быть, просто проявить интерес? Но какой? И как?

Цубаки никак не помогал ему, хотя явно заметил его замешательство.

— Наверное, это было не слишком хорошей идеей, — признал Куро. — Я не знаю того, что знаешь ты, а ты меня ненавидишь… Как-то сложно что-то прояснить.

— Я подарил тебе пятнадцать минут драгоценного времени, а ты так легко отбросил лишнее, а-ха-ха-ха! Скучно.

Смех Цубаки звучал, как сдавленные рыдания. И вот как с ним таким иметь дело? Он даже не умеет правильно выражать эмоции, что уж говорить о простых словах.

— Ну знаешь, суши-баров с такой скидкой оказалось не так уж и мало!

— Я что-то сказал про суши-бар?

Куро хотел ответить грубо, но Махиру предупреждающе сжал его руку.

— Как думаешь, почему ты внешне так напоминаешь сэнсэя? — неожиданно спросил Цубаки. Всякий раз, когда он упоминал сэнсэя, в голосе его появлялась теплота и нежность. — Может быть, тогда, в другой жизни, ты был его родственником, которого он жаждал вырвать из когтей смерти, а когда вернул, совсем не ожидал, что в скором будущем ты предашь его?

А вот теперь тепло сменилось холодом, совсем как снег в июле. Цубаки смотрел на него своими страшными красными глазами, и Куро почему-то подумал, что никогда их конфликт словами не разрешить.

— Ты поэтому и захотел со мной встретиться? Потому что я похож на… него?

Цубаки как-то странно моргнул, затем поднялся.

Он ничего не сказал, но Куро и сам понял: время вышло, стрелка часов остановилась на восьми пятнадцати. Они слишком долго молчали.

— В следующий раз заранее готовь пламенную речь, — со смешком заметил Цубаки. — А то так и не узнаешь меня поближе.

— Порой в честном молчании можно услышать больше, чем в заготовленных речах, — философски заметил Махиру. Он, как и обещал, молчал во время свидания и, как и обещал, держал за руку Куро.

«А ведь Цубаки пришел один», — подумал Куро.

— Да? Я ничего не слышал, — холодно отозвался Цубаки.

И ушел. Все закончилось так же бесславно, как и началось.

***

Махиру никак не мог успокоиться — десятиминутное молчание оказалось для него тяжким испытанием.

— Ты молодец, и все прошло хорошо! Прекрасный вечер!

Вечер был холодным и стылым. Куро кутался в куртку и никак не мог согреться. Хотя дело было не в погоде, а в чем-то, что произошло во время встречи.

— Мог бы выбрать и менее тупые слова для того, чтобы меня подбодрить. Ты же и сам понимаешь, что это полный провал? А?

Махиру был невозможен.

— Он же сказал: «в следующий раз». Значит, он хочет снова встретиться!

«Но поможет ли это сблизиться, вот в чем вопрос», — хотел ответить Куро, но счел нужным промолчать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Там, где ты живешь, деревья не растут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100193) by [Akitosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan), [fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020)




End file.
